1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cold starter for an automobile engine which includes an electrical heating device mounted either in the intake air channel or within the air filter casing.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional diesel engines are normally assisted with glow plugs during cold starts in the ignition and combustion process, and in particular are assisted with a rod glow plug. In this construction, the electrical energy converted into heat is often inadequate for optimal starting and engine warm up in terms of providing quiet running and proper exhaust gas composition.
The object of the invention is to provide a cold starter, in the environment of the quick-start systems of automobile diesel engines in demand today, which improves the cold-start behavior and warm-up characteristics.
This object is achieved according to the invention by the cold starter comprising a heating element mounted either in the intake air channel or within the air filter casing.